


Please Don't Say You Love Me, 'Cause I Might Not Say it Back

by Tadrou (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, erwin is a patient puppy, levi is a nervous lil shit on the inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tadrou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wakes up to find an unexpected, though not unwelcome, guest in his apartment. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Say You Love Me, 'Cause I Might Not Say it Back

The shattering of a plate is what Levi woke to that morning. He pulled himself out of bed and stretched, talking his time as he walked out to where he knew Eren was.

Or, where he thought Eren was.

Just when he was about to yell at his brat roommate for breaking yet another fucking plate, he saw it wasn’t Eren. It was Erwin.

“The hell are you doing here? They discharged you from the hospital already?” He questioned, looking at the blond standing in the kitchen area of his shared apartment. He looked a bit forlorn about dropping the plate.

“Yes, they did. There was really nothing else they could do for me now.” Erwin said as he looked from the plate on the ground to Levi.

Levi looked at the plate to Erwin.

“And why are you breaking my plates? They cost money.” He quipped.

“Well, I got one plate, but then it caused the other to fall. I tried to stop it from falling, but…” He trailed off and Levi understood.

Only having one arm did have it’s inconveniences, he supposed.

“Don’t.” He said curtly and walked over to Erwin, who was about to pick up the shards of the fallen plate. “I’ll get it.” He felt a bit guilty for being annoyed at Erwin. He swept up the pieces of the plate and threw them away, locking eyes with Erwin when he was done.

“What?” Levi said in a bit of an accusatory tone, more than he meant it to be. “What are you looking at?”

Erwin smiled a bit. “Nothing really. I made you tea,” He changed the subject. “But do you mind if I have some too?”

Levi made a noise as he immediately poured himself a cup. “Tch. You made it, go ahead.” His voice was muffled when he put the cup to his mouth.

“Thank you.” Erwin murmured and poured a second cup for himself. Levi leaned against the kitchen counter and watched him, intrigued by his motions. Erwin was the first person Levi really _thought_ about. The blond would come into his mind without Levi meaning for it to happen, and increasingly often he found himself wondering what it would be like if Eren moved out and Erwin moved in.

He was surprised when he realized he would like that very much. Levi, despite the stereotype of French men, had never had much interest or luck in romance. Most of his dates got bored of him, and he found that his abrasive personality drove more people away than it drew in. And many times, people had told him to get a better attitude.

But Erwin had never been like that. He had simply accepted Levi and worked his way around him, and eventually into his heart. Levi considered him a friend, but now he was wondering if he had feelings for him. The thought honestly scared Levi more than most things. What if Erwin didn’t like men? What if Erwin just didn’t like him? He shook his head to clear his mind. Worrying over things like that would help with nothing. And even if Erwin said he loved him, he might not say it back. He brought himself out of his thoughts and back into reality and sighed, sipping his tea again. Erwin had settled by the window; Levi found himself settling next to Erwin.

“Levi…” Erwin started. “What do you think about love?”

A million things went through Levi’s mind in that moment, and the only thing he could do with a clear, unafraid mind was shrug. “I don’t think about it much.” It wasn’t a total lie. He never really thought about love in itself, he just thought about loving Erwin.

He nodded softly. “I see.”

Levi had to roll his eyes at that.

“What?” Erwin looked at him, a hint of laughter in his voice. “What was that eye roll for?”

“You sound so pretentious!” He said before doing a pretty bad imitation of Erwin. “‘I see.’ The fuck does that even mean? Dumbass.” He muttered the last word, sipping at his tea to hide his small smile.

Erwin’s eyes sparked when he laughed, Levi noted.

“It does sound a bit pretentious, now that you mention it.” The blond took the last sip of his tea and set the cup down. “Let me rephrase my question from before. Does love frighten you at all?” He asked, looking out the window as he said it, his blue eyes thoughtful.

Levi didn’t answer. He watched Erwin with nervous eyes. When he finally found his voice again, Erwin was still patiently waiting for his answer; still looking out the window.

“I… I’m not sure.” He said honestly. He trusted Erwin enough to open up at times like these.

He gave a small nod again. “Alright. I think I understand.”

Levi didn’t get a rebuttal out before Erwin’s lips met his own. He was surprised, but he let his eyes close as he kissed back.

_“Just please don’t say you love me,_

_‘cause I might not say it back.”_ He thought as he felt Erwin’s hand lace with his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! This was my first fanfic posted on here, and my first (by my standards) good fanfic for SNK. Eruri needs more love and I hope you all enjoyed it! Here's the song that inspired the fic uvu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0h8u2xnO8wY  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
